The specification relates to transferring digital data between mobile systems. In particular, the specification relates to communicating digital data between multiple mobile systems and applying the digital data in the multiple mobile systems.
In-vehicle services such as navigation service and infotainment service may be improved over time by updating the services using digital data transferred from other devices or servers. For example, digital data may be transmitted to a vehicle and used for many purposes including updating the services in the vehicle. However, the transmission of digital data to the vehicle may be a challenge. For example, the transmission of digital data to the vehicle may drain the vehicle's battery, causing a failure to start the vehicle. In another example, a transmission of digital data to a vehicle during the operation of that vehicle may interfere with and may be disruptive to other higher priority communications to the vehicle.